Shen Yi/Team
Hong Lang Class: Frenzy Barbarian * Energy: 3500 * Strength: 350 * Constitution: 350 * Agility: 250 * Spirit: 180 * Will: 400 Talent: * More Pressure More Power (Have another use ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)), * Limb Regeneration(From his Bloodline) Bloodline: * (A fusion between King of Killings and Sargeras Bloodline) Bloodline Skill: * Cyclone Formation (Before Fusion) * Void Blade (Before Fusion) * The Killing Soul (Before Fusion) * The Killing Blood (Before Fusion) * Void Channel * Accelerate Form * Tyrant Body Form * Violent Form * Primary Transformation * Ultimate Transformation - (Ultimate Transformation has the following skills Flames of Light, 魔鬼之躯, Dark Revenge) Ability: * Rock-Like Skin (Ability of The Thing from Fantastic 4) (Level 2) Practitioner Course: * Diamond Sutra, God Heart Sutra AA3 * , King Kong Immortal Body Class Skills: * Anger Blow BB * Tyrannical * Tarsal Bone Attack * Violence - self created skill Skills: * Survive B * Seven Injury Boxing B * Charge * Nether Shield BB * Wild Shout C * Life Sharing B * Blood Frenzy B * Vampire Attack AA * Traction AA * Ax Hit D - Forgotten * Strong Impact D - Forgotten Jin Gang Class: Tyrant Fighter * Title: * Energy: 4500 * Strength: 300 * Constitution: 300 * Agility: 260 * Spirit: 250 * Will: 400 Talent: * Prejudgment Rank Bloodline: * Source of Evil (integrating Diablo, Mephisto, Baal Bloodline) AdvanceSS Bloodline Skill: * Diablo Transformation * Mephisto Transformation * Baal Transformation * Ultimate Transformation * Ability: Telekinesis 3 * Practitioner Course: God Heart Sutra AA3, 大鹏逍遥诀 * Class Skill: * Storm Bolt * Tyrant AA Skills: * Armor Attack B (Note: Not sure about the name) * Wither B * Shackle B * Injury Exemption BB * Tornado A * Quick Blow A * Death Gaze BB - he got it from Shen Yi using Skill Transfer Scroll Luo Hao (Fatty) Class: Paladin * Energy: 1500 * Strength: 230 * Constitution: 250 * Agility: 200 * Spirit: 200 * Will: 400 Talent: * Early Warning Bloodline: * Flame Troll Bloodline Intermediate * Phoenix Bloodline Bloodline Skills: * Demon Summon * Impact Wave * Inflammation * Inflammation Come - 炎魔降临 * Meteorite Summon * Fire Immunity * Flame Shield * Nirvana Rebirth * Phoenix Call Ability: * Danger Perception * Practitioner Course: God Night Tactic AA, Class Skill: * Leadership Halo (Aura Buff) * Curse Aura * Blessing Hammer * Roar Aura * Killing Aura * Highly Toxic Aura * Storm Field * True Shot Aura A * Thorn Aura * Unholy Aura * Brilliance Aura * Skill Exemption Aura Skills: * Mana Shield B * Guard Fortress B - Was given to Selene using Skill Transfer Scroll * Ion Force Field BB * Holy Light Treatment B * Reflect B - Was given to Zhao Linger using Skill Transfer Scroll * Aura Enhance * Frost Shiel SS * Flame Barrier SS Zhou Yifei/Ziyu - E4292 Class: Mechanic * Energy: 6000 * Strength: 230 * Constitution: 250 * Agility: 220 * Spirit: 200 * Will: 400 Talent: * One with the Machine Bloodline: * Ghost Rider BB Bloodline Skill: * Demon Body * Mechanical Control (Low Level) * Ghost Rider Possession * Ghost Rider Transformation Ability: * magnetokinesis 3 * Class Skill: * Engineering Upgrade * Cluster Rockets A * Cyborg Body CC - Self Created * Energy Excitation B - Self Created * Energy Grid * Armor Transmission * Satellite Positioning * Thunder Armor * Mech Transformation * Warriors Warhammer * Giant War Ax * Energy Armor, * Chain Attack * Shock Wave * Armor Attack Skills: * Double Strike - Was given to Zhao Linger using Skill Transfer Scroll * Mechanical Control B * Magic Body - Was given to Michelle using Skill Transfer Scroll * Cyclone Formation D * Space Jump BB * Speed Armor D